


Snowflakes

by lod



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lod/pseuds/lod
Summary: From "soft sentence starters" on tumblr, request from treya:“You always do that. You always warm me up.” - Yu to Yosuke!





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



Yu and Yosuke were a bit early to the team meeting at Junes, having come over right after school while everyone else had some errands to run first. They’d settled at their usual large table, Yosuke listening to music and flipping through a magazine on the bench while Yu sat in a chair next to him, reading. It was cold on this mid-January afternoon; snow covered the tables not under the awning, and small drops of water kept dripping down Yosuke’s hair where snowflakes melted. He glanced over at Yu and saw that he was speckled with snowflakes too, which looked almost like glitter on his grey hair.

He was about to go back to his magazine when he realized that his best friend wasn’t paying any attention to his book, staring down at his lap instead, and it seemed like he was mumbling something. He reached into his pocket to turn his music off and popped his headphones around his neck to hear what Yu was saying under his breath.

_Coldcoldcoldcoldcold—_

“Partner, you ok?” he interrupted.

Yu was startled out of his litany. “Oh, uh, yeah. I forgot my scarf and gloves this morning so I’m kinda freezing. It’s so cold today…”

Yosuke, who was feeling fine in his padded winter coat, rolled his eyes and scooted over on the bench. “Come here, you big whiny baby,” he said as he held an arm out.

Yu stared at him, and — was he blushing? No, it must have just been the cold making his cheeks so red. He still wasn’t moving, so Yosuke wiggled his fingers, at which Yu finally got up and shuffled over somewhat awkwardly to sit next to him. Yosuke reached an arm around his shoulder to pull him in tight, rubbing his shoulder vigorously.

“Give me your hands,” he asked, and when Yu hesitantly reached up, Yosuke trapped them between his own ungloved ones. They were indeed ice cold; he hadn’t realised Yu ran so cold, but it explained why he usually had so many layers on, and wore a thick winter coat to school when Yosuke just needed a hoodie on under his jacket.

“Sheesh, you’re an ice cube,” he said as he brought Yu’s hands up to his mouth to blow hot hair on them. When they finally seemed to have warmed up, he reached up to touch Yu’s cheek, but he found it surprisingly warm — the shared body heat must already be helping, he thought, though it was odd that Yu was still so red from the cold.

He put his arm back around Yu, who snuggled in close this time, rubbing his nose on the furry edge of Yosuke’s jacket while he slipped a hand inside his pocket. Yosuke smiled and grabbed Yu’s free hand to keep it warm. It was rare for his partner to show weakness of any kind, so it was nice to be able to help him out for once, rather than the opposite.

After a few minutes, Yu hummed contentedly.

“Got you warmed up?” Yosuke asked.

“You always do,” Yu replied without moving from where his face was buried in Yosuke’s hood. “You always warm me up.”

“Hmm?” That… wasn’t true, Yu had never complained about being cold to Yosuke before.

Yu pulled back with a playful grin. “Your unconditional friendship always warms my heart.”

“Oh my god, partner, you are so _cheesy_ ,” Yosuke replied with a laugh, shaking his head.

Yu’s face turned serious, squeezing Yosuke’s hand. “I mean it, you know. I’m really glad we met.”

His words, so earnest, did something strange to Yosuke. He felt his heart beat a little faster, and suddenly looking into Yu’s eyes was too much, like trying to stare directly at the sun, and he had to look away so he could catch his breath. His heart rate took a moment to go back to normal; that had been odd. Was he catching a cold? He shook off the bizarre sensation, hoping that wasn’t it.

He was really glad they’d met too. He wasn’t too proud of the person he’d been before; obsessed with trends, always jumping from thrill to thrill, never stopping to think about what really mattered to him. He’d begun to change after coming to Inaba, but then Saki had been murdered, and it had felt like he would never get over it. Somehow though, Yu always knew the right thing to say to make him feel better, the right questions to ask. He was really something special.

Yosuke turned back to Yu to tell him so, and found that Yu had gotten much closer — his face was just right there, and they were still holding hands and he’d never noticed how long Yu’s eyelashes were or how soft his lips looked and now Yu was tilting his head and those lips were getting closer and —

Yosuke gasped as Yu kissed him — but he didn’t pull away. He knew he ought to be freaking out; Yu was a _guy_ , after all, and Yosuke wasn’t _gay_ , but… it was Yu. How could anything be weird or uncomfortable with Yu? Yu, who’d seen his inner thoughts walking and whose reaction had been to punch them before they hurt him? Yu who’d been the first person to see him cry in years; Yu who’d cried in his arms in turn… This wasn’t weird because it was exactly _right_ ,in the same way that Jiraiya fighting by his side was right, in the same way that singing the Junes song with Nanako was right — kissing Yu made the world just a little more correct, like a puzzle piece sliding into position.

Yu pulled back, biting his lip. “Um,” he said with a nervous chuckle, “maybe it wasn’t just your friendship that warmed me up, to be honest…”

Yosuke couldn’t find words to reply, too lost in staring at his partner like he’d never seen him before. How could he have ever failed to realise how beautiful he was? The silence between them stretched until Yu broke it, expression suddenly turning worried.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry— I didn’t even ask, and I know you’re not comforta—”

Yosuke slid his hand from Yu’s shoulder to his neck and pulled him into another kiss before he could question this any further, not ready to talk just yet. God, but his hair was soft. Yosuke couldn’t resist the urge to run his fingers through it, and the pleased sigh Yu gave him in response made him glad he had.

They didn’t pull apart until they were out of breath, puffing clouds of steam at each other. Yu reached a hand up to brush at Yosuke’s cheek.

“This is really nice, but we probably shouldn’t be kissing at your workplace,” he said softly. Yosuke looked around; he’d actually completely forgotten where they were. “And it’s cold. Would you maybe… want to come over?”

His shy tone made Yosuke want to kiss him silly right then and there, but he made a good point. Sliding off the bench, he offered his hand to Yu, and they walked off to the elevators hand in hand, meeting entirely forgotten.

* * *

Trying to be discreet with Teddie in tow was generally a foolish hope, let alone when he was in his bear suit, but her senpai hadn’t so much as glanced towards their mediocre hiding spot behind the sign advertising hot drinks. Not even when Teddie had asked in a very loud whisper, “Is sensei scoring with Yosuke?!”

Rise could barely hold back her squeal as she scrolled through the pictures she’d taken. She knew about Yu’s crush on his best friend — somehow she’d become his confidant when it came to things he couldn’t discuss with Yosuke — and when she’d realised this might finally be the time he confessed, she’d snuck off before they could see her. A quick email to let everyone know the meeting was cancelled due to the weather, and she was free to watch snuggling turn into kissing, only interrupted by having to keep Teddie from rushing up to them.

Yes, the photos were adorable… and if Teddie could keep his mouth shut, would be perfect blackmail for the next time they tried to sneak off to the hot springs without inviting her. Off-duty idols needed their relaxation time too!


End file.
